Fairy Black Tail
by BerrySnake
Summary: [Hiatus] Saviez-vous qu'à chaque décisions prises, notre univers se divise en plusieurs parties ? Dans un de ces univers, la magie et devenue hérétique, et deux mondes parallèles se sont réunis... Il a fallut que nos décisions, nous amène au chaos et à la dictature. L'univers est divergent, mais les sentiments, eux, sont toujours présents. A nous de renverser la balance !
1. Introduction

Salut mes ptits serpents ! Me voici avec une toute nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture (en espérant que l'introduction vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite) ^^

* * *

**Espace-temps n°366 :**

**Et si**, dans ce monde, il suffisait qu'une seule personne soit venue au monde des centaines d'années plus tard, pour que l'avenir soit totalement modifié ? Que _Zeleph soit un jeune magicien et non le mage le plus maléfique vivant depuis des siècles…?_

**Et si**, dans cet univers, deux royaumes auparavant parallèle l'une que l'autre, se réunifiaient ? _Qu'une conspiration ait été mis en place, que deux rois firent une alliance démoniaque..._

**Et si**, dans le pire des cas, toute magie est interdite dans ce monde…? _Nos ennemis veulent nous écraser par tout les moyens possibles..._

Nos décisions ou bien nos choix qui ont changé le cours de l'histoire, on provoqué _un cauchemar, un désordre mondiale et une révolte immédiate._ **Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que cela finisse comme ça ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?**

_"Les fées ont été bafouées, alors à elles de leur faire partager cette douleur…"_

**Et si,** moi, Natsu Dragon, vous racontais notre histoire...?


	2. Tout n'est qu'une question de maîtrise

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**Tout n'est qu'une question de ****maîtrise**

_"Les fée ont été bafouées, alors à nous de leur faire partager cette douleur."_

Dans cet univers, deux rois fous et avides de pouvoir, réunifièrent le monde **d'Earthland** et **d'Edolas** grâce à un portail, pour ne faire qu'un royaume : **Earthlasia**. D'un côté, nous avions **Faust**, le roi **d'Edolas**, et de l'autre coté nous avions **Dakar**, le roi **d'Earthland**. Depuis cette alliance, tout homme pratiquant la magie devient un « fugitif », et, est exécuté sans pitié, afin de contrôler le monde et d'aboutir à une mission encore mystérieuse à ce jour :

_« Toute magie est interdite dans ce royaume » et ce, depuis la loi du 7 juillet 777, l'année de la disparition des dragons encore inexpliquée._

Plusieurs magiciens se cachent dans l'ombre ou cessent de pratiquer de la magie, pour ne pas se confronter aux deux « seigneurs » de ce peuple. De plus, toutes les guildes de mages existantes, qui se sont révoltés contre cette loi sont devenue des "Guilde résistantes". Qu'elle soit noire ou bien officiel, même si nous sommes anciens ennemies, nous avons tous la même pensée au sujet de la loi anti-magie.  
Malheureusement, beaucoup de guildes ont été anéanties ainsi que beaucoup de ceux qui en faisait partit. Mais malgré tout le désespoir de ce monde, les gens peuvent essayer de garder espoir, car une de ces guildes détruites, n'a pas totalement cessé d'exister. Pour l'armée des rois, c'est la plus dangereuse qui résiste et qui ne cesse d'être puissante. Après sa destruction, cette guilde a été refondée comme un signe d'hommage, de liberté et de vengeance.

Mon nom est **Natsu**, **Natsu Dragon**. Dès mon jeune âge, on me surnomme **le** **Dragon Rouge** car je suis un **Dragon Slayer de feu**. Et étant donné que je suis un magicien, je suis moi aussi, un hors-la-loi. Jeune, j'ai était abandonné par un lâche portant le nom **d'Ignir**, le célèbre Roi Dragon de feu. Ma haine était tel, que j'ai finit par changer de nom qu'il m'avait donné, pour ne plus rien avoir avec lui. J'ai dû survivre dans le monde extérieur, loin de ma grotte et de ma forêt, seul, comptent que sur moi-même. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et rencontré de nouveau camarade. J'ai fait la connaissance de **Wendy Marvel**, qui a aussi été abandonnée par son dragon, à l'âge de 5 ans. Alors qu'elle avait été recueillit par un village quelques années plus tard, je la sauve d'un **Balkan** qui allait la dévorer. Enfin vu comment il tournait autour d'elle en lançant des « femelle », je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé pire. Nous sommes parti à l'aventure pour se battre, survivre ensemble dans ce monde actuellement pourrit, et chercher nos "parents" pour connaitre la raison de leurs abandon.

Puis un jour, je me suis fait capturer par des soldats de la confrérie et enfermé dans une cage. C'est ce jour-là où j'ai rencontré Zeleph. Oui, Zeleph le célèbre mage noir. Il était dans la même cage que moi, remplit d'égratignures et avec une mine triste et sans espoir. Ses vêtements était entaillé à quelques endroit un peu comme les miens. Il avait une simple veste noir à capuche de la même couleurs que son t'shirt en V, et ses bottes qui montaient jusqu'au milieu de son mollet. Son pantalon était d'un marron foncé et était retenu par une ceinture grise qui brillait au reflet du soleil. Quand à moi, j'avais opté pour un t-shirt sans manche d'un côté avec un col, et court de manière à se qu'on voit mon nombril lorsque j'ai les bras levés. Mon pantalon était du même genre que celui de Zeleph mais noir ainsi que mes chaussures à lacets :

J'étais allongé, enfermé dans cette cage sans aucune issue. Un garçon aux yeux foncés et cheveux noir me regarda intensément :

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?**

**\- Rien... **il fit un sourire triste**. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis désolé que tu subisses le même sort que moi.**

**\- Pas besoin d'être désolé** dit-je affaler contre les barres, **de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à pourrir dans cette cage.**

Il fit de grands yeux comme si je disais quelque chose d'insensé et d'impossible à concevoir.

**\- Personne ne peut sortir de cette cage, comment vas-tu faire... ? Abandonne tu es condamné comme moi.**

Énervé, je le pris par le col et je lui dis d'un ton menaçant :

**\- Et tu crois que c'est en pourrissant ici et en attendant le bûcher que tu pourras t'en sortir ?! Si je te dis que j'vais sortir d'ici j'le ferais que ça leur plaisent ou non.**

Après ça, je ne me suis pas aperçu que des soldats on ouvert notre cage et nous ont pris par l'épaule, en nous emmenant sur une barre de bois entouré de blé. L'un des soldats me tenant par l'épaule me posta dos contre la barre de bois et fit de même au jeune garçon de façon à ce qu'on soit de dos. Après ça je regarde autour de moi et je vis presque tous les villageois regardant vers nous. Un des soldats commença à brûler le blé sous nos pieds. Le feu ? C'est mon élément il ne me tuera pas. Et j'avoue que j'ai de la chance. J'essaye de me défaire de mes liens quand le brun me parla :

**\- Non.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui :

**\- Quoi non ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas en restent à rien faire que je m'en sortirai... Mais penses-tu vraiment que j'en ai envie ? Tout les villageois me haïssent car je suis un fléau. Depuis ma naissance, une magie sombre vie en moi et je la déteste, elle me répugne... car elle fait du mal à tout ceux qui m'entoure sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, alors, si je dois mourir pour me débarrasser de ce fléau, qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Le feu se propage de plus en plus dans le blé et elle commençait sérieusement à nous réchauffer. Ses paroles me surprit et m'énerva en même temps :

**\- Tu te fiche de moi là hein ?**

Il y eu un silence, il ne répondit pas :

**\- T****u n'****as aucune raison de vivre c'est ça ? **Je repris : **Alors j****e vais t'en donner une raison moi. Ce n'est pas ta magie qui doit te contrôler c'est à TOI d'en avoir le contrôle ! Si ta magie te répugne, alors fait en sorte de la contrôler et de faire le bien avec. Faut que je te fasse un dessin ou c'est rentré dans ton crâne ?!**

Il ne dit rien. J'en conclu que le dessin n'es pas nécessaire, de toute façon je n'en avais pas les moyen. L'une des choses que je déteste après les gardes, c'est les gens qui s'apitoient sur leur sort. Je continu:

**\- Maintenant on sort d'ici et tu vas voir que tu peux faire de bonnes choses avec une magie comme la tienne.**

Après ça, je poussai un hurlement de dragon pour effrayer les soldats et défaire nos liens. On sortit du cercle de feu puis nous nous sommes enfuis du village avec Wendy qui était cachée dans un coin d'une ruelle comme je lui avais demandé. Elle avait une petite robe à rayures blanc et bleu ciel qui lui allait jusqu'au genou, ainsi que des petites chaussures bleues et un bracelet en plume de chaque poignées. Ce jour là, elle avait attaché ses cheveux d'une queue de cheval :

**\- En fait c'est quoi ton nom, le brun dépressif ? **demandai-je à notre nouvel arrivant.

**\- Zeleph. **Répondit le brun.

**\- Enchanté moi c'est Natsu, Natsu Dragon, **répondis-je.

**\- Bienvenu dans notre petite bande, nouvel ami ! **Lui dit la petite Wendy.

\- **Je t'ai donné une seconde chance, ne la gâche pas en foutant ta vie en l'air**, ajoutai-je en lui lançant un regard perçant.

**\- Je te remercie, car tes paroles mon beaucoup réfléchir, il tourna la tête et me regarda une nouvelle fois : je vais essayer de faire se que tu m'as dit, pour que plus personne ne souffre, **et il sourit.

Je luis sourit à son tour puis nous avons couru jusqu'à trouver un coin de la forêt ou se réfugier temporairement.

une rencontre assez brûlante, non ? Ensemble, nous avons fini par découvrir que son pouvoir était lié à son état d'esprit. Mais il a finalement réussi, et maintenant, à ma plus grande joie, il a fini par avoir le gout de la joie de vivre. Bizarre venant de lui, hein ?

Et tant que j'y pense, je dois vous prévenir que j'ai un caractère assez spécial, si on peut dire ça. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis la disparition de ce lâche. Du moins pas toute suite. À mon jeune âge, j'étais plutôt le genre de personne qui n'hésitait pas à tuer ses ennemis, puis qui mange un biscuit deux seconde, juste après. Le fait de tuer ne m'atteint pas plus que ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je devais survivre, c'était surement l'habitude. Effectivement, je suis assez opposé d'un caractère qu'on pourrait définir de « jovial ». Du point de vue de mes ennemis, ils me considèrent comme un gamin débauché et sanguinaire. Mes amis, eux, me voient plutôt comme un chef protecteur qui n'hésite pas à aider qui que ce soit dans le besoin. J'ajouterai aussi que je suis plus futé que j'en ai l'air, sans me vanter... Oui parce que je suis un peu présomptueux aussi, et ça ne s'arrangeras pas avec le temps. Sérieusement, la seule chose qui me semblait ridicule à l'époque était ma couleurs de cheveux, Rose. Mais à croire que ça plait beaucoup à certaine en fin de compte. En se qui me concerne actuellement, je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Je peux juste dire que mon état d'esprit ne s'est pas amélioré.

Mais en revenant à mon histoire, je fis plus tard la connaissance de Gajil Redfox, qui es aussi un chasseur de dragon, précisément, un Dragon Slayer de fer. Bizarrement en voyant ces piercings, cela ne m'as pas étonné plus que ça.

Notre première rencontre était comment dire... musclée et aussi un pur hasard. J'me souviens qu'il était perché sur un arbre. Je passais par la en courant et alors que je regardais derrière moi, je me prit accidentellement l'arbre ou il était perché, et il est tombé lourdement et de très haut. Si j'ai couru c'est à cause de Wendy et de sa manie d'être au petit soin (dans son cas c'est tout à fait normal mais y'a des limites). Mais ce qui m'a fait vraiment fuir, c'est le moment où elle a brandit sa ses mains sur mes cheveux pour me faire des petites couettes... tout ça parce que j'ai une coupe de cheveux en bataille et de couleur rose ! Bon, enfin plutôt rose pale. Et évidemment, Zeleph en avait mis son grain de sel, car lui aussi voulait voir le résultat. Hors de question de me laisser faire pomponner ! Surtout qu'à mon âge (11 ans) j'était plutôt grincheux :

«

**\- Espèce d'andouille ! Tu ne peux pas regarde****r**** devant toi ?! J'ai failli y passer ! **Dit le punk qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la douleur enjandré par la chute.

**\- Rooh c'est bon t'es encore en vie, c'est le principal**** Punky ! **Rajoutai-je en me fichant complètement de ce personnage.

Il me regarda avec regard perçants qu'il savait si bien faire et siffla :

**\- Répète comment tu m'as appelé la rosette ?**

Intéressant, il a l'air d'une brute épaisse qui n'a pas grand choses entre les deux oreilles :

**\- Aucun problème : "Punky", **répétais-je.

J'y peux rien, ce genre de personnage me donne envie de les titiller un peu.

**\- Vas te faire voir !** Et paf ! Il m'envoya une droite sans ménagement. Je fut mi-surpris et mi-énervé.

**\- Enfoiré tu vas souffrir ! **je lui rendit la pareil bien correctement.

**\- Toi le premier ! je vais te refaire le portrait !** il riposta et m'envoya un coup de pied ainsi qu'un coup de point à la figure. Décidément, il est vraiment coriace celui-là !

**\- J'attends de voir ça la sainte nitouche !** je lui envoya à mon tour un coup de point sur le crâne suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

**\- On ne réveille pas un dragon qui dort !**

**\- Oh mince, j'ai offensé le petit dragonnet sur son petit nid douillet !**

A ce moment-là, Zeleph et la petite Wendy apparurent. Celui-ci commença la conversation :

**\- Tu as l'intention de continuer de te crêper le chignon jusqu'à l'aurore, ou la faim va prendre le dessus ?**

**\- Natsu-nii à table !**

Nous avons regardé les deux compères et le fait d'entendre le mot « repas » fit gargouiller nos estomac :

«

**\- Je penses qu'un bon repas me fera gagner ce combat ! **Dis-je l'eau à la bouche.

**\- Ce n'est pas la bouffe qui va te gagner la rosette !**

**\- Répète ça espèce de... !**

**\- NATSU RAMÈNE-TOI OU JE SERAI OBLIGER D'USER DE MA MAGIE POUR T'EMMENER DE FORCE COMPRIS ?!**

On déglutit tous les deux rien qu'en sentent l'aura sombre qui émanait du brun :

**\- Calmos j'arrive !**

**\- Eh bah, faut pas rigoler avec lui… **»

Et on se dirigea vers notre repas qui attendait sagement près du feu de camp. Mais attend une minute... pourquoi le Punky vient avec nous ?

«

**\- Oii, que-ce tu fou la toi ?** raillai-je.

**\- Je me posais justement la question à l'instant...**

**\- On s'en fou plus on est de fou plus on rit, n****o****n **? S'exclama Zeleph.

**\- Natsu-nii c'est un nouvel ami ? **demanda-la petit Wendy en me tirant par la manche.

**\- Euuuh, là j'peux pas te répondre toute suite..., **dis-je dépassé par les événements.

**\- Aller Natsu-nii on le garde ! **insista-t-elle le visage émerveillé.

**\- Je pense qu'il nous servira à beaucoup de chose, non Natsu ? **me demanda le brun.

**\- Ouoh ! On s'calme d'abord ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai suivi et ensuite je viens si je veux ! **hurla le clouté les mains en l'air.

**\- Évidemment, et d'ailleurs pourquoi étais-tu dans cette forêt ? **demandai-je.

**\- Pour fuir les gardes, et retrouver ****Metallicana, ****mon dragon, ****qui a disparu du jour au lendemain. ****E****nfin, ****même si ****ce n'est pas ma priorité. ****Je tiens plutôt à m'endurcir pour un jour mettre la pâté à l'inquisition. Et pour l'instant je fais de simple missions par ici par la,**répondit le Punky.

**\- Je vois,**ajouta Zeleph.

**\- Natsu-nii et moi avons perdu nos dragons aussi, **enchaîna Wendy :

**\- Mais vous n'essayez pas de les retrouver ? **Demanda Gajeel.

**\- Pas vraiment,** répondit-je : **Je n'attaque pas autant d'affection à ce foutu dragon. Je pense qu'on a meilleurs à faire que de les chercher éperdument.**

**\- Mh, toi tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur. Je comprend que tu soit en colère contre ton dragon, après tout ils nous on abandonnés. **Il fit une pause quelques instant et me demanda :** Et comment s'appelle-il ?**

**\- Ignir, **répondis-je.

**\- Grandine, **répondit Wendy à son tour.

**\- Je vois.**

Il fit une pause, inspira profondément et ajouta :

**\- Je veux bien faire partit de votre petit groupe mais se sera que temporaire, ok les mioches ?**

**\- « Mioche » ? Répète ça enfoiré ?! **»

Et on a continuer notre petite bagarre au plus grand déplaisir des deux autres compères.

En gros, ça s'est passé comme ça. Depuis, lui aussi est resté à nos côtés. Il nous arrivait aussi de devoir se séparer car nos chemin devait se séparer mais nous savions très bien que ce n'était qu'un « à plus tard », parce qu'on savait qu'on reviendrait. Je n'ai pas fait que des rencontres, enfin, nous avons dû parfois mettre à terre quelques soldat de la milice royale. Je précise que depuis la loi de Earthlasia, les deux seigneurs on crée plusieurs troupes de garde avec leurs capitaine en tête dans tous les coins des deux mondes, pour éliminer des magiciens. Puis nous avons voyagé aussi, et fait des petits boulot par ici par là, pour avoir de l'argent. Enfin, vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-le dans les commentaires ! ^^ (les chapitres passeront vite jusqu'au troisième, après cela mettra plus de temps)


	3. La liberté n'a pas de prix

Salut mes ptits serpents ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de **Fairy Black Tail** ! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris à le poster (alors que j'avais dit que je le posterai rapidement) ! Il s'avère que j'étais partit en séjour d'une semaine en Irlande ! XD enfin bref le mal est fait, et le chapitre est enfin ici ! (le troisième est déjà en cours d'écriture)

**Aussi, il y a eu des minis modifications dans le chapitre comme le nom des deux rois qui est mentionné (avant ils n'étaient pas mentionné) une petite erreur de ma part ^^'**

Sur ce je vous souhaite comme toujours une agréable lecture ^^ (toujours avec des fautes XD)

* * *

**Review :**

**Saiken-chan :** C'est le but du résumé après tout ^^ Si tu regarde le chapitre 1, tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions ! ;) Oui en fait j'ai pas précisé qu'il reniait le nom que son père lui avait donné (sauf que du coup dans le manga on ne sais pas si Natsu a inventé ce nom ou non, ou alors j'ai dû zappé un épisode mdrr, enfin en tout cas dans ma fiction, c'est Ignir qui lui donnes son nom ^^) Bon en fait j'aurai dû laisser Dragneel ou mettre un autre nom puisque du coup le Natsu d'Edolas s'appelle déjà Natsu Dragon XD (mais qu'elle idiote!) Tu sais quoi ? J'AIME les longs commentaires ! Alors j'espère que tu en feras d'autre dans les prochains chapitres qui suivront !

* * *

˙·٠•●✿✦◝•◝●◟•◜✦✿●•٠·˙

**La liberté n'a pas de prix**

_" __Notre monde fût contrôlé et assiégé, p__iégé entre deux armées dans un échiquier__"_

Après que Gajeel nous ait rejoint, neuf mois se sont écoulés. Nous sommes partit à la recherche d'un village marchand où on pourrait acheter des vivres et un endroit pour dormir. Je ne vous ai sûrement pas dit comment on obtenait de l'argent. C'est simple, on pille les gardes après les avoir mit à terre. On décroche aussi des petits boulots quand on reste un peu dans le coin. Ou alors, on anime les bars en tant que musicien, mais ce petit passe-temps agréable se passera plus tard dans l'histoire… A cet âge je ne savais même pas encore faire de la guitare. Et en ce qui me concerne actuellement, j'étais plutôt occupé à me prendre le bec avec Gajeel.

«

– **Mais si je te dis que le village est à gauche !** Dit un clouté tout plein de colère.

– **Et moi je te dis que c'est à droite !** Dis-je en grognant.

– **Ce n'est pas possible pinky tu m'les brise !**

– **C'est réciproque ! Alors maintenant ****tu**** la ferme et tu sui****s**** !** et je me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant sur la route de droite, suivit de Zeleph et Wendy.

– **Ça fait ****neuf**** mois que je vous accompagne, et j'en ai déjà ma claque !** S'exclama le dragon de fer avant de nous suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sortit enfin de la forêt. Nous nous sommes arrêtés net sur ce qu'il se passait devant nous. Pendant qu'on regardait cette triste scène, Gajeel était en train de râler encore derrière nous :

– **Regarde-moi quand je te parle je suis sur qu'on ****s'est**** gouré****s**** de...village...** Il se stoppa un moment et afficha la même expression que nous avant d'ajouter : **Quelle pagaille...**

– **Ça tu l'as dit...**

Nous étions spectateurs d'un champs bataille dans un village causée par l'armée de la confrérie. Il devait y avoir des magiciens... le feu se propageait encore dans les maisons. Ces enfoirés ne s'arrêteront jamais.

– **Natsu-nii on fait quoi maintenant ? **me demanda Wendy.

– **On fait demi-tour et on ****va chercher ****un autre village ****et une auberge où dormir****.** »

Après qu'on soit partit du village, nous avons prit l'autre chemin et avons trouvé une auberge dans un autre village pas très loin d'ici. C'était un merveilleux jour pour rencontrer notre chère Erza Scarlet et ce cher Jellal Fernandez, ironiquement bien-sûr. Erza et Jellal était des esclaves qui servaient à construire un grande tour pour une crapule à la botte de la confrérie.

On est arrivé devant une ville du nom de _« Freesia »_ avec son centre, le temple du paradis, en construction.  
Évidemment notre priorité était de trouver une auberge pour s'y reposer une seule nuit. Pendant cette recherche, je remarquais que la ville semblait étrange. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je sentais comme un drôle de mauvais pressentiment et une aura presque malsaine et maléfique : Les gens autour de nous, avaient un regard vide et marchaient comme si ils étaient possédés par quelque chose de démoniaque. Cette ville ressemblait plutôt à une ville fantôme.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions enfin trouvé une auberge avec un accueil plutôt... En fait, ce n'était même pas un accueil.

«

– **Bonjour que puis-je ****faire**** pour vous ?****  
**Le propriétaire était un homme assez costaud. Il avait les yeux fixes et vitreux, et en les regardant un peu plus, je remarquais qu'il devait avoir les yeux marron foncé.

Bonjour c'est pour avoir une chambre pour quatre personnes c'est possible ?

– **Nii-chan, il est bizarre le monsieur... **chuchota Wendy à mon oreille.

– **Je sais Wendy, mais du moment qu'on a notre chambre, moi ça me va,** dis-je dans le même ton.

– **Très bien, prenez la chambre treize, je vous donne les clés.**

– **Merci, **remerciais-je en prenant les clés.

– **J'arrive, lit douillet ! **s'exclama Gajeel d'un sourire satisfait.

– **Attention Gajeel nous sommes dans une chambre treize, qui sait ce qu'il peut nous arriver...**

– **Zeleph ! Toujours là pour casser mon plaisir ! **ragea le clouté.

– **Il n'y a pas de quoi**, répondit le brun d'un sourire sadique qui n'était que rarement dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– **Ça suffit les ****tarés**** ! Pour une fois ****que je ne fait pas parti****s**** de la bagarre****. »****  
**

Le lendemain en sortant, nous sommes allés visiter ce village comme la petite Wendy le souhaitait, vers le centre-ville. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'afficher un regard déconcertant envers mes camarades. À ma gauche, j'entendais Gajeel se plaindre comme une fillette pour la visite qu'il considérait comme « inutile » d'après lui. Plus loin, j'entendis Zeleph qui chuchotait des « Maléfique... maléfique... » à répétition avec une aura sombre qui émanait autour de lui. Effectivement, si l'esprit du mage noir est complètement obnubilé par l'aura sombre qu'émanait ce village, c'est que quelque chose de plus grave se passait ici. Enfin bref, on a entamé une longue promenade pour arriver devant le temple en construction. À partir de là, j'ai compris pas mal de chose... Si vous pensiez que toutes ces choses bizarres étaient à l'origine d'un vilain bonhomme qui contrôle la ville entière et ses habitants, eh bien c'est gagné ! Le temps qu'on assimile l'information, nous nous sommes cachés dans un coin d'une ruelle pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

«  
– **Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'on ****s****'est encore fourrés... ? »****  
**  
C'était la seule phrase qui m'était parvenu sur le moment. Le temple avait une forme rectangulaire et d'après le bas qui a été construit, je dirait qu'il est de style gothique, se qui me donnait froid dans le dos. En face, des gardes surveillaient autour de ce temple pendant que des habitants, peut-être des citoyens du village, étaient en train de le construire sans rechigner, voir d'autre sans aucunes volonté. Ils étaient traités comme des esclaves. Plus loin vers la droite était posté le principal fautif de tous ces méfaits. Il était assis sur un fauteuil rouge habillé de façon aristocrate, et tenais dans sa main droite une canne avec un rubis dessus et de son autre main, il tenait un bout de raisin qui venais de sa petite table avec toutes sortes de nourriture. Autour de lui, plusieurs gardes était postés contre une éventuel attaque contre leurs chef. Il rigolait à gorge déployée et n'avait pas encore remarqué notre présence. Plus loin à notre droite on entendit du vacarme émanent d'un petit groupe d'enfant. A leur nombre, je dirais qu'ils seraient environ huit. La plupart étaient dans leur cage mais deux avait réussi à sortir et essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper au gardes qui les menaçait d'une arme. L'un avait une chevelure bleue avec un tatouage sur sa joue droite, et l'autre autre avait des cheveux rouge écarlate.

**« ****  
****– Laissez-nous bandes de malfrats ! Aiiie !**

– **Cesse de bouger espèce de sale asticot et retourne dans ta cage !****  
****– Erza ! **hurla un jeune bleuté.**  
****– Erza-****chan ! **Hurla une fillette au cheveux châtain piégée dans une des cages :** Ne lui faites pas de mal ! »**

Ces deux enfants qui se battait contre un garde n'était autre qu'Erza Scarlet et Jellal Fernandez. Elle se faisait électrocuter par le garde, une arme très emmerdante si je peux ajouter. La dernière fois que je m'y suis confronté, j'en suis ressortit avec des brûlures alors croyez-moi, c'est extrêmement désagréable. Leurs armes sont faites d'une substance très spéciale qui pourrait même brûler un mage de feu comme moi. Maintenant je comprend se que ressentaient mes ennemis :

«  
–** Pauvre jeune fille. **Wendy détestait ce genre de scè qui était normal pour quelqu'un qui possède une magie de guérisseuse.  
**– T'en fait pas miss, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de cette ville sans rien faire après ça. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup ****et ont l'air faible. O****n peut en dégommer pas mal**. Elle me sourit à pleine dents. »

Même si à cette époque je n'avais pas la force d'un vrai dragon, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je n'avais encore que douze ans. Et vu la dégaine de ces soldats, il ne m'avait pas l'air très puissant. Il n'étaient qu'une vingtaine sûrement parce qu'il se disait que personne ne viendrait s'immiscer dans leurs projet en vue du coin reculé où se situé le village. Mais cela ne les empêcher pas d'appeler des renforts, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait être rapide :  
**« ****  
****– Ouai ben je vous le di****s**** les gars, ****ça**** ne sera pas de la tarte... mais ça me plaît bien. Je ne rate pas une occasion de dégommer quelques ****soldats**** quand c'est possible.**

Là c'était Gajeel, toujours aussi heureux quand il s'agit de tout défoncer. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas super puissant... enfin pas encore.

– **Halala... je vais devoir encore ressortir mon côté obscur...** déclara Zeleph d'un air blasé.  
– **Ghi hi ! »**

C'est à ce moment-là que je commença le plan :

**– ****Bon, je propose que toi, Zeleph, invoques ta brume ténébreuse (1) ****sans toucher les villageois ****pour aveugler nos ennemis pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, moi et Gajeel on ****les ****attaque de front, et ****pendant ce temps là**** Wendy, tu en profite****ra**** pour soigner, que partiellement, les blessés et tu les libérera de leur cage pour qu'ils puissent s'évader. ****c'la**** vous va ? »**  
**– ****Ça me va,** Rien d'étonnant venant de la part de Gajeel.  
– **Moi aussi !** Ajouta en cœur Zeleph et Wendy.  
– **Wendy prépare ta magie et tes flacons pour soigner les deux,** ajoutai-je.  
– **Ok chef !** Et elle prépara quelques potions grâce à certain ingrédients récoltés dans la forêt et à son grimoire donné par sa dragonne avant son départ.  
– **Ghi hi, ça va être leur fête ! »**

La brume aveuglait nos ennemis excepté nous grâce à un sort de Wendy « Re-Raise (2) » qui nous rendait insensible à la magie noire. Nous attaquions les soldats aveuglés et couvrions Wendy en même temps pour quelle puisse libérer et soigner les blessés. Je vis le regard surpris du chef de cette armée à mon plus grand bonheur.

«

– **Mais que ce passe-t-il ?! Arrêtez moi ces avortons toute suite ! »**

Après qu'elle les aient libéré, certains encore lucide nous ont rejoint pour nous aider. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu car le d'autres soldats venant de d'autre endroits s'interposaient, et je n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué car certains des esclaves libéré commençaient à prendre la fuite.

«  
– **ATTENTION ! »****  
**  
Je venais d'éviter qu'un coup d'épée ne transperce Erza. Elle m'a regardé et m'a remercié en silence avant que deux autres soldats ne viennent à notre rencontre. Au moment où ils abattirent leurs armes démoniaque sur nous, un vieil homme s'interposa et reçu les coup à notre place.

«

– **ROB !**, hurla la rousse. »

D'après le regard horrifié de la rousse, je compris qu'elle connaissait cet homme. Il réussi à repousser les soldats avec un sort de lumière et tomba à terre gravement blessé. Je t'enta de trouver Wendy des yeux pour qu'elle puisse l'aider mais un autre soldat ne m'en laissa pas le privilège. J'eus juste le temps de voir Erza agenouillée devant le vieillard qui lui chuchotait quelques mots avant de me concentrer sur mon ennemi actuel. Tout d'un coup je ressentit un pouvoir magique émanant d'Erza et plusieurs armes tombé à terre se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers nos ennemis d'en face avant de les trancher de leurs lame aiguisé.

J'entendis Jellal crier son nom. Quand à moi, je profita de ce moment de confusion, pour embarquer la rousse avec moi loin de la masse d'ennemis qui se dirigeait vers nous. Alors que nous nous éloignions du temple, tout autour des rues, les habitants semblaient avoir retrouver leurs esprit. Leurs regard semblait effrayé et hésitant. Erza s'avança, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues :

– **En avez-vous assez de vous faire abuser ?! En avez-vous assez d'être emprisonner ?! Si vous voulez vous battre pour votre liberté, c'est maintenant ! Il n'y aura plus d'autre opportunité ! Alors c'est à vous de choisir ! ****Vous êtes plus nombreux qu'eux, et vous avez des mages à vos côtés ! Il est tant de montrer notre désaccord ! Êtes-vous avec ou contre nous ?!**

Des chuchotement retentissent parmi la foule, puis un vieil homme qui semblait être le maire du village, ainsi que le porte parole des habitants, cria que jamais il ne se laissera piétiner encore une fois. Cela me fit sourire. Alors tous se dressèrent à grand nombre majoritaire contre les soldats. J'ai regardé Erza comme pour lui demander si elle pouvais continuer, et elle acquiesça. Nous rejoignions la bataille et cette fois-ci avec de grande chance de gagner. Il ne restait que quelque soldat près du chef, les armes prêtent à être utilisés. Je me dirigea rapidement vers eux :

«

– **Gajeel ! Viens m'aider à mettre ce ****gros cafard**** en pièce !**

– **Pas de problème ! »**

Il s'occupa des soldats près du boss quand à moi je m'approcha un peu plus vers lui. Celui-ci se releva difficilement de son fauteuil et brandis son sceptre devant moi comme pour me défendre de m'approcher d'un pas de plus.

«

– **Ce n'est pas un avorton comme toi qui va faire la loi ! **s'exclama le gros cafard hors de lui.

– **Ce n'est pas un gros débris comme vous qui m'en empêchera**, répliquai-je du même ton. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je me dirigea rapidement vert la droite, prit son sceptre et le balança plus loin, hors de sa porté. Il esquissa une figure mit-surprise mi-effrayé. Je le regarda avec tout mon mépris et lui décrocha une droite enflammée en pleine figure qui le mit à terre. Il porta sa main sur l'endroit ou je l'ai touché me cracha dédaigneusement avant de fuir avec les autre soldats encore debout :

«

– **Toi ! Tu es le _Dragon Rouge_ ! Le jeune avorton qui ne manque pas un seul instant à mettre la pagaille dans nos affaire ****avec ses compagnons ****! Ne crois pas t'en sortir pour toujours ! **»

C'était le nom qu'ils me donnaient. Des fois j'avais le droit à _Salamander_ mais c'était plus souvent _Dragon Rouge_, peut-être ont-ils fait des recherches sur mes origines. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je préférais ce surnom parce qu'une salamandre ça ne fait pas vraiment peur, contrairement à un dragon. Enfin pour en revenir à notre situation actuelle, certain habitants furent gravement blessés, d'autre tués, mais au final, nous avons gagné cette bataille et libéré les habitants de leurs emprise. Je n'ai pas de quoi me venter, ce n'était que des soldats de bas niveau. J'entendis des cris de soulagement, et d'autre de douleurs de perdre un proche. Sans plus attendre, nous nous empressons de libérer les prisonniers. Pour nous remercier, le maire nous invita à loger gratuitement le temps qu'il faudra à nous pour poursuivre notre voyage. Wendy voulu qu'on reste quelques jours pour qu'elle puisse guérir ceux qui étaient gravement blessés, tandis que nous, nous aidions les habitants à reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, et certain enterrait ceux qui avaient périt. Pendant ce temps, j'appris à connaître un peu plus nos nouveau amis :

– **A****lors vous n'êtes pas d'origine de ce village ? **demandai-je.

– **Non. Certain survivant des villages détruit sont utilisé comme esclave. ****Il****s**** tu****ent**** les mages et capture****nt**** les enfants. Ils appellent ça « la chasse au enfants ». ****Ensuite, il**** sont utilisés comme esclave, et pour d'autre raisons que j'ignore encore. Mon vieil ami Rob n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus,** expliqua Erza le regard encore douloureux, sûrement le fait d'avoir perdu son ami.

– **C'est se qui m'est arrivé à moi, Erza et les autres****,** termina Jellal.

Soudain un jeune garçon de notre âge nous interpella :

– **Eh venez ! Simon et moi avons trouvé quelques chose au fond du temple !**

Nous nous retournâmes et suivit le jeune garçon nommé Shaw. Il nous amena dans une pièce sombre avec en son centre un pupitre en marbre assez large avec des boutons dessus comme si cet endroit était une salle de contrôle. Simon qui était devant, appuya sur un des boutons et un écran bleu transparent et rectangulaire s'afficha en face. Plusieurs fenêtres apparaissaient ensuite, affichant les informations contenu dans la mémoire. Jellal lu chacun des fichiers présents dessus :

«

– **Alors ? **demandai-je impatient.

– **D'après les fichiers inscrits dans la mémoire ne sont que des messages transmits de la confrérie au gros cafard comme tu le surnommais**, dit-il d'un petit rire. **Dans la conversation, la confrérie parle d'enfants choisis pour servir de cobaye d'expérience, et apparemment ils ont été envoyé depuis quatre jours déjà. Ils sont**** envoyé dans des camps d'expériences douteuse où ils leurs injectent des produits ou des gènes non-humain.**

– **Je vois,** dis-je.

– **Attendez**, nous interpella Jellal. **Il y a aussi quelques fichiers contenant des informations de nature inconnu. D'après se que je lis, la confrérie aurait instauré un groupe ****d'exécuteur**** partout dans le monde qui ont pour but de détruire ****leurs ennemis et faire régner la loi. Ils appellent ça la **_**Milice**_**.**

– **Cela doit être ceux qui on détruit nos village avant de nous ramener dans des endroits où ils auraient besoin d'esclaves**, ajouta Erza.

Jellal ouvra un des fichiers puis une image d'un jeune garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Jellal. Une surprise général apparu dans tout le groupe :

«

– **Mais pourquoi ont-ils une image de toi, Jellal ?** Demanda Zeleph surpris.

– **J'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus**, répondit le concerné surprit. **Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit moi, je pense plutôt que c'est mon double d'Edolas avant sa fusion avec Earthland. Mais là encore, je me demande pourquoi auraient-ils une image de lui dans leurs base de données.**

– **D'après se qu'est marqué,** continuai-je, **ce Jellal serai le prince de l'ex Edolas, et, est recherché par la confrérie. Il y même un acte de recherche avec une belle somme collée dessus pour bien attirer les chasseurs de prime. Il a l'air dans la même situation que nous, **dis-je en me remémorant toutes les affiches plaqué dans les murs marqué "avis de recherche" au alentour de la contrée de **Seven** avec mon nom et une photo de dragon collé dessus, ainsi que celui de mes compagnons, excepté Wendy que je mettais toujours à l'écart.

Je vis Jellal pâlir tout d'un coup et se diriger sur un des tabouret encore intact.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jellal ? **Demanda Simon avant que tout le monde ne se retourne pour avoir une réponse.

– **En vérité, Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous,** commença Jellal. **Il se pourrait bien que ****je ****face partie du même statut que ce Jellal.**

– **Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de Dakar ?**

– **Non, en fait, Dakar était le second de mon père**. Expliqua Jellal. **Mon père me disait**** qu'il convoitait le trône depuis le début et que je devait me méfier si un jour il devenait mon second. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que celui-ci soit en contact avec Faust, le roi d'Edolas, et ****ait fait**** une alliance avec lui. ****Mon père n'a pas pu l'arrêter, et moi j'étais trop jeune pour l'aider. J'entends encore ses cris qui me disait de fuir le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne me turent à leurs tours. »**

Ses mains tremblaient encore, comme si l'événement venait de se reproduire dans sa tête.

«

– **Alors c'est comme ça que tout à commencé**, soufflai-je déconcerté. **Je suis désolé de se qui est arrivé à ton père. »**

Il me sourit tristement puis reprit vite ses esprits.

«

– **Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse savoir de plus sur ces données,** annonça Zeleph qui feuilletait les autres dossiers.

– **Je pense que nous en savons déjà assez pour l'instant **», répliquai-je en regardant mes camarades.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie avant que les habitants ne détruise le temple une bonne fois pour toute. Nous nous sommes remit chacun à notre occupation. Wendy continuait à guérir les blessé quand à nous autres nous aidions les citoyens de ce village à réparer les dégâts. Alors que je brûlait des planches cassés, je vis Erza assise dans son coin avec une mine triste. Je prit ma pause et m'approcha d'elle lentement et m'assis à côté d'elle. Un grand silence s'installa entre nous avant que je ne demande l'air compatissant :

«

– **D'anciens souvenirs douloureux qui refont surface ?** demandai-je toujours en regardant droit devant moi.

Elle mit quelques seconde à répondre, mais je voyais bien que ses souvenirs la rongeait de l'intérieur.

– **Quand Jellal a parlé de son défunt père, cela m'a rappelé mon frère, qui m'a dit les même mots avant que nous soyons séparés.**

– **Tu avais un frère ?** Demandai-je intéressé.

– **Un frère jumeau pour être plus précise. Nous étions très proche, et nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. Le jour où plusieurs troupes de soldats de la confrérie ont fait irruption dans notre village, « ****Rosemary », i****ls**** ont tué nos parents qui étaient eux même des mages, ainsi que d'autre membres de notre village. Je ****les**** connaissai****s****. Mon frère et moi étions seul face à nous-même. Au moment ou nous fuyons, ****un des soldats s'approcha pour nous attraper mais mon frère me poussa loin d'une ruelle et fut prit à ma place. Il ma dit de fuir avant que je ne soit ****capturé**** moi aussi. ****Et... quand je me suis retourner pour fuir, j'ai entendu un bruit comme celui d'une arme tranchante qu'on aurai planté et un hurlement de douleurs venant de mon frère. Alors je me suis retourné instinctivement, je me suis précipité pour aller le sauver mais la seule chose que je vu était le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et son regard qui trahissait sa douleurs. Une fraction de seconde après,**** un autre soldat réussi à m'attraper. J'avait de l'espoir qu'il ai survécu, que la blessure n'était que partielle, mais j****e n'ai jamais pu le retrouver parmi les esclaves.**

– **Je vois**, dit-je simplement.

– **Si il avait survécu, peut être qu'ils l'avait emmené dans un autre camps ou il se servent d'enfants comme esclaves, ou alors dans les camps ou ils font leurs d'expérience, mais d****ans tout les cas, personne ****n'en ****revient ****vivant... ****Alors je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il était mort. **

**– Il devait être extrêmement courageux d'avoir tenté de te protéger.**

**– Pourtant, il était plutôt le genre de garçon calme qui fuyais la bagarre, **dit-elle avec un sourire comme si elle se remémorait d'ancien bon souvenirs sur son frère** : Il était plutôt réservé avec son entourage, sauf avec moi.**

Il y eu un silence avant que je n'ajoute :

**– Pour moi, je pense qu'au ****plus profond de toi-même,**** tu devrais garder espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie, quitte à prendre le risque d'avoir de faux espoir, **dis-je sincèrement.

**– Peut être, mais je pense que... je n'ai plus la force de regarder en arrière encore une fois. Après tout, je l'ai vu agoniser devant mes yeux... »**

Je ne saurait dire si c'était le cas où non, mais je sais qu'il faut toujours garder espoir dans n'importe quelle situation. Je me contenta de poser ma main sur son épaule comme signe de réconfort :

«

– **Toutes ces morts, est-ce que cela ****s'arrêtera**** un jour ?** dit-elle d'un air désespérée.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire à cela.

– **Sans doute. En tout cas, je ferais en sorte que cela cesse »**, répondit-je sincèrement.

Elle baissa la tête et nous nous immiscions dans nos pensées les plus sombres. Nous sommes resté la plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se lève et me sourit :

«

– **Merci d'avoir été à mon écoute, Natsu, **dit-elle en souriant tristement. **Ce n'est pas en ces jour****s**** que quelqu'un accepte de se faire confier. Nous avons tous tendance à garder nos secrets,** je compris qu'elle pensait à Jellal.

– **Eh bien, si l'envie te prend encore de te confier, je serai là »,** dit-je en souriant.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et se dirigea vers Jellal et ses autres amis pour les aider. Je n'avais même pas prit l'initiative de lui demander le nom de son frère jumeau, mais j'imagine que c'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle de le prononcer. Elle devait s'en vouloir terriblement de ne pas l'avoir secouru au lieu d'avoir fui comme il lui avait demandé.

Enfin, le jour de notre départ était arrivé. Nous étions tous rassemblés devant l'entre du village.

– **Alors vous ne venez pas avec nous ?** Demanda Zeleph.

– **Nous voudrions rester là à pour aider les habitants de ce village. Ensuite, j'avais l'intention de partir à la recherche du Jellal d'Edolas. Si il est recherché, s'est qu'il a dût fuir comme moi. Et je pense qu'il aura des réponses à me donner.**

– **Je viendrais avec toi Jellal,** ajouta Erza.

– **Tu n'es pas obligé Erza, si tu le souhaites, tu peux partir avec eux, **répliqua Jellal.

– **Je viens que tu le veuille ou non, **dit-elle catégoriquement.

– **Si Erza viens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas non plus, **ajouta Simon en affichant un regard noir à Jellal qui n'y prêta pas attention. Ne me dites pas que... ?

– **C'est simple on ****vient tous ensemble ! **Ajouta Wolly le point levé.

– **Je vois,** dis-je un peu dépassé par les événements : **E****h bien j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.**

– **Je sais où**, dis Erza. **Autrefois Rob me parlais d'une guilde qu'il a appartenu avant d'être capturé. Cette guilde s'appelle Fairy Tail. Il m'en dit que du bien à son propos. Pourquoi pas se rejoindre la bas ? ****»**

_« Fairy Tail… » _me dis-je en pleine réflexion. Wendy et Zeleph avaient la même expression que moi en entendant ce nom. Peut-être pour sa signification.

«

– **Alors c'est ici qu'on se retrouvera : à Fairy Tail », **dis-je.

Puis on se saluèrent de la mains puis continuons notre route encore pleine d'aventure. Entre temps Gajeel est partit en solitaire pour s'entraîner et avait même entendu parler d'une rumeur sur son dragon.

«

– **T'inquiète mec, ****c'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyaient****. Je vais m'entraîner vers le Mont Kobe où il y a les montagnes, et j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur là-bas appeler « metallicana ».**

– **Tsss... je ne vais pas te retenir ! Espèce de lâcheur ! **m'exclamai-je les joues rouges.

– **A bientôt ****Gajeel**, sourit Wendy.

– **Tant mieux ça nous fera des vacances !** Ajouta Zeleph heureux.

– **Ouais c'est ça espèce de maniaque écervelé ! Moi aussi ça me fera des vacances ! ****À la prochaine tout le monde ! **salua le clouté en partant. »

Ensemble on s'était donner rendez-vous à Fairy Tail dans un ou deux ans, avec Erza et Jellal. Fairy Tail est devenu notre point de retrouvaille. Comme ont dit, ce n'est juste qu'un « au revoir ».

* * *

1:Une brume ténébreuse envoyé sur un ennemi, rend ses yeux complètement noirs de manière à le rendre aveugle pendant quelques minutes.

2: « Re-Raise » ou « Enchantement de résistance au anomalies » est un sort permettant de résister aux situations anormales.

* * *

Hohoho ! Ça avance, ça avance ! il a pas mal d'intrigue comme par exemple _"qui est le frère jumeau d'Erza ?"_ ou bien _"Jellal d'Edolas est-il un ami ou un ennemi ?"_ Vous le saurez dans les chapitre suivant ! mais en se qui concerne le chapitre 3, _"que va t-il arriver à nos chers voyageurs ?" "Vont-ils rejoindre Fairy Tail ou bien patienter quelques années ?"_ Vous le saurez vite au chapitre 3 !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! à Bientôt !


	4. Manque d'inspiration

**Salut tous le monde :**

Désolé pour ceux qui pensaient que ce chapitre était la suite, mais malheureusement, comme certain on peut être vu dans la description, cette fiction est en _Hiatus_. Ça veux dire quelle est en pause, et que je ne sais pas si je vais l'abandonner ou non. Je ne voulais pas faire de faux espoirs alors je m'excuse sincèrement pour ceux qui attendaient patiemment la suite.

Si je la mets en pause, c'est parce que je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration sur cette fiction. Disons qu'avec le temps, ma passion hors-norme pour ce manga s'est un peu … fané on va dire (je suis passé à autre chose). Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle est en ligne et je n'ai pas écrit grand-chose pour la suite. De plus, j'ai dû aussi modifier la fin du chapitre deux (rien de bien méchant). J'avais prévu de faire encore de longs écrits mais avec le temps mais je me suis rendu compte que cette fiction devenait beaucoup trop longue et lassante pour moi. Je ferais sûrement une fin bâclé.

Alors non je ne vais pas l'abandonner, mais je ne sais pas quand le chapitre sera en ligne, tout dépendra de mon inspiration ^^' (j'essayerai de faire le plus vite possible en tout cas)

Encore désolé pour ceux qui suivaient cette fiction, j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop...


End file.
